Broken Coda
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Nanao tidak memulai pembicaraan lagi, pun Hisagi hanya memandangi gadis itu dalam diam. Selalu begini. Di kantor editorial, di kafe, di manapun mereka bertemu. Tidak banyak kata, hanya segelintir pembicaraan. ShuuNao. AU. Mind to RnR?


A ShuuNao fanfiction. Dedicated to their fans. Ah, iseng saja menulis tentang mereka. Produk WB, semoga hasilnya tidak aneh, ya.

_Please enjoy this story, minna_!

* * *

Jari-jari pemuda itu seperti menari di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya, mengedit kata demi kata di layar. Temannya saat itu; secangkir _hot vanilla latte_, sepotong _chocolate sponge cake_, dan juga seorang gadis, tengah duduk sambil memandangi beberapa artikel yang sudah di-_print out_ di tangannya.

Sesekali gadis itu membetulkan kacamatanya dan mencoret beberapa kata yang ia anggap kurang tepat.

Helaan nafas gadis itu membuat pemuda di sampingnya menoleh.

"Lelah, Nanao?

* * *

**A Shuuhei Hisagi/Nanao Ise fanfiction  
Alternate Universe**

**-#-**

**Broken Coda  
[Ketika perasaanmu (akhirnya) sampai]**

**-#-**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo  
I gain nothing from this fanfiction**

* * *

Siang itu Nanao menemani Hisagi lagi di kedai kopi yang dekat dengan kantor majalah mereka. Sebentar lagi _deadline_ untuk mengumpulkan naskah namun terlalu banyak yang perlu di-_edit _karena untuk edisi _Seiretei Communication_ kali ini, banyak contributor baru yang kurang pandai dalam teknis menulis artikel.

Keduanya bekerja dalam diam, Nanao sibuk dengan pulpen dan kertas-kertas artikel, sementara Hisagi sibuk dengan laptopnya. Terus begitu sampai hampir dua jam mereka bekerja bersama dan Hisagi mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Ummhh…"

"Aku sudah selesai dengan sepuluh artikel ini, kurasa sudah layak dimuat. Apa harus kuhubungi bagian _layout_ setelah ini?"

"Tidak usah," Hisagi menggeleng, kemudian menekan tombol _save_ di artikel yang tengah ia _edit_, "biar aku saja, jadi nanti mereka tidak bekerja dua kali."

"Baiklah," jawab Nanao sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "aku mau memesan minuman dulu."

Hisagi mengangguk, lalu tersenyum simpul sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke naskah selanjutnya.

Gadis itu baru saja akan memesan _iced cappuccino _ketika tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita berambut _blonde_ merangkulnya kuat-kuat.

"Nanao-_chan_!"

"Rangiku-_san_…" ujarnya, sedikit merasa terganggu.

"Apa kau ke sini dengan Hisagi lagi, hum?" seloroh Rangiku, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar kafe, mencari sosok yang baru saja ia sebut namanya.

Nanao hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Oh! Itu dia! Kau keberatan kalau aku duduk di sana, Nanao-_chan_?" tanya Rangiku sebelum melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Tidak sama sekali, Rangiku-_san_," gadis itu menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke sana, ya. Kutunggu kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu~" Rangiku melangkah ringan menuju ke tempat duduk Nanao tadi.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memesan _iced cappuccino _dan _strawberry cheese cake_. Pekerjaannya sebagai kontributor tetap sekaligus _editor_, kadang-kadang membuat ia harus sering-sering memijat kepala karena terlalu banyak yang harus dilakukan.

Nanao kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan membawa pesanan di nampannya ketika Rangiku sedang tertawa geli dan Hisagi tersipu-sipu. Sepertinya hubungan mereka cukup baik. Rumor bahwa Hisagi diam-diam menyukai Rangiku—yang merupakan salah satu kontributor tetap _Seiretei Communication_—sudah lama tersebar.

Tapi Nanao bukan tipe-tipe yang suka bergosip akan itu.

Jadi, gadis berambut hitam itu memutuskan untuk berjalan agak pelan, sedikit memberikan waktu untuk mereka berdua mengobrol lebih lama. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar pembicaraan kedua rekannya.

"Jadi, kau harus mengabariku kalau sudah _fix_ artikelnya, ya, Hisagi."

"Ya, Matsumoto-_san_," Hisagi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, juga untuk janji kita, aku menunggumu besok, jam dua belas siang, ya."

"Y-ya," Hisagi mengangguk, "tolong… jangan beritahu siapapun."

Nanao sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya ketika Hisagi mengatakan itu. Wajah pemuda itu semakin memerah ketika Nanao kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Um… apa saya mengganggu?" tanya Nanao.

"Tentu saja tidak, Nanao-_chan_! Kau ini selalu serius," sergah Rangiku cepat sambil tersenyum lebar.

Nanao tersenyum tipis, kemudian meminum sedikit _iced cappuccino_-nya. Rangiku kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Hisagi, sesekali diselingi tawa. Pemuda itu tampak menikmati pembicaraannya dengan wanita berkulit putih itu.

Ah, Nanao rasa, mungkin setelah ini Hisagi akan memikirkan untuk mengganti _partner_-nya selama proses _editing_.

* * *

"Kau suka padanya, kan?"

Pertanyaan dari Lisa Yadomaru, kakak sepupu Nanao, membuat gadis itu menoleh cepat. Gadis yang juga berkacamata itu sedang tidur terlungkup di atas tempat tidur Nanao. Berulang kali ia membolak balik komik yang ada di tangannya.

"Tidak," jawab gadis itu, lantas duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Akui saja."

"Aku hanya berteman dengannya."

"Aku setuju kalau kau mau membuat hubunganmu menjadi _lebih dari teman_."

Nanao mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas bantal dan membaca _chat_ singkat yang ia terima satu jam lalu dari aplikasi _chatting_ di ponselnya, mencoba mengacuhkan kata-kata Lisa—walau sebenarnya ia tak ingin. Diliriknya Lisa sekali lagi, sepupunya itu masih sibuk dengan komik di tangannya.

_Kutunggu _e-mail_ hasil meng-_edit_ artikel darimu, Nanao-san_.

Nanao hanya menjawab _ya_ untuk pesan singkat itu.

Seharusnya pemuda itu sedang pergi bersama dengan Rangiku hari ini, dan rasa-rasanya, urusan pekerjaan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuk diingat ketika sedang pergi berdua dengan seorang gadis.

Tidak lama untuk Hisagi membalas pesan itu.

_Kau punya waktu?_

_Kapan?_

_Sekarang._

_Untuk apa?_

_Bertemu denganku._

_Hah?_

Nanao mengerutkan dahi ketika Lisa bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mengintip pembicaraan singkat gadis itu dengan pemuda yang ia pikir cocok untuk menjadi _lebih dari teman_ Nanao. Gadis berkepang dua tersenyum tipis, penuh arti.

"Taruhan, ia sudah di depan rumah."

Kali ini Nanao tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi bahwa ia salah tingkah, wajahnya merah padam, "Jangan membuatku _ge er_."

"Kau ini bodoh apa bebal, ya…" Lisa menghela nafas.

Ponsel Nanao bergetar lagi ketika Lisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

_Aku di depan rumahmu._

"Tuh, kan?"

Nanao meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas bantal dan bergegas menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Membukanya dengan tergesa-gesa, dan… benar. Pemuda itu ada di sana, sedang berdiri dengan pakaian _casual_, tidak serapi ketika ia sedang berada di kantor _editorial_ _Seiretei Communication_.

"Hisagi… _san_?"

"Halo?" sapa Hisagi, sedikit ragu.

"Anda… bukannya hari ini ada janji dengan Rangiku-_san_?"

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Maaf jika seharusnya saya tak mendengarnya."

"Ah, tidak… maksudku, kau mendengar dari awal?"

Nanao menggeleng, "Hanya sebagian…" jeda sejenak sebelum gadis itu melanjutkan, "…mungkin."

"Oh."

Hening.

Nanao tidak memulai pembicaraan lagi, pun Hisagi hanya memandangi gadis itu dalam diam. Selalu begini. Di kantor _editorial_, di kafe, di manapun mereka bertemu. Tidak banyak kata, hanya segelintir pembicaraan.

"Aku mau bicara," akhirnya Hisagi memecahkan keheningan.

"Daritadi… Anda sudah bicara."

Hisagi tertagun sesaat ketika mendengar jawaban Nanao, lantas tertawa kecil, "Oh iya, ya."

"Jadi?" Nanao membetulkan kacamatanya.

Hisagi menepuk-nepuk dadanya sebentar, lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang, menunduk sedikit dan mengangkat kepalanya lagi, "Nanao… aku suka padamu."

"Hah?"

Pertama, mereka sama-sama tidak banyak saling berinteraksi karena Nanao adalah seorang _introvert _dan Hisagi adalah tipe yang tidak banyak bicara jika bertemu dengan seseorang yang _introvert_. Kedua, Nanao memang pernah memiliki rasa dengan Hisagi, tapi ia tidak pernah memupuk perasaan itu hingga menjadi bunga-bunga cinta. Dan ketiga…

"…bukannya Anda suka pada Rangiku-_san_?"

"Hah?" kali ini gantian Hisagi yang tertegun.

"Sebenarnya saya tidak ingin sok tahu, tapi… banyak yang bilang begitu."

Hisagi tertawa, "Salah paham… aku hanya sering curhat padanya."

"Ah, begitu…" Nanao tersipu.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?" Nanao memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Jawabanmu?"

"Jawaban?"

"Mau tidak… jadi pacarku?"

Nanao meneguk ludah. Ia adalah seseorang yang dingin, Hisagi juga cukup dingin. Lalu jika mereka bersama nanti? Hanya diam sambil memandang satu sama lain? Nanao sepertinya harus berhenti _memikirkan_ tentang cinta dan mulai _merasakan_nya.

"Anda yakin dengan perasaan Anda, Hisagi-_san_? Maksud saya… saya bukan orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara… apalagi menjalin hubungan."

"Aku tahu kau akan bertanya begitu," Hisagi melangkah mendekati Nanao, memandang mata gadis itu lekat-lekat. "kau sempurna, Nanao. Cantik, pintar, dan… selalu punya waktu untukku," Hisagi menunduk malu-malu.

Hening lagi.

"Maaf kalau alasanku tidak penting," Hisagi menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

Nanao tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab, "Saya mau."

Oh ya, sinyal-sinyal cinta yang diberikan oleh Hisagi ternyata disambut baik oleh gadis itu. Mungkin setelah ini Hisagi harus mengajarkan Nanao bagaimana cara meng-_edit_ pemikiran cintanya menjadi perasaan cinta.

* * *

—**OWARI—  
—1100 words | 8/10/2013 | 14:40—**

* * *

**#curhat:** Produk WB. Benar-benar minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau ini terasa aneh. _By the way_, ceritanya ditulis berdasarkan pengalaman sendiri. Sayangnya orang yang saya suka belum menyatakan cintanya. Hihihi… **Broken Coda** sendiri adalah judul dari chapter Bleach ke 56, kalau tidak salah. Artinya sih (seharusnya) pertanda yang salah.

Bagaimana kabarnya, teman-teman? Semoga selalu baik dan buat yang UTS, semangat, ya!

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
